1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a plurality of display screens, more particularly to an electronic device having a plurality of display screens that are interconnected slidably through a slide mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conventional notebook computer is generally provided with a single display screen, a user needs to switch among windows when viewing different graphical screens or processing different files of data at the same time. Such switching operation not only causes inconvenience to the user but also fails to satisfy user requirements.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a notebook computer 1 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,006B1. The notebook computer 1 includes a first display screen 11, and a second display screen 13 assembled to a rear face of the first display screen 11 through two arm portions 12. The second display screen 13 is slidable relative to the first display screen 11 such that a user may view the first and second display screens 11, 13 simultaneously.